


A Bittersweet End; A Brighter Beginning

by lovesickdays



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, OC, Oneshot, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesickdays/pseuds/lovesickdays
Summary: Hinata Shoyo's passion was the pick-me-up Mio needed in her life.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/OC





	A Bittersweet End; A Brighter Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a long time. Just a little brain fart from when I was feeling sad and wished I had someone like Shoyo in my life to cheer me up. I hope this did some of that for you guys. 
> 
> Enjoy!

If she knew any better, she would've never struck up a conversation with the tangerine that had hopelessly captivated her heart. However, as Mio came to find out, the heart rarely listened to the logic the mind presented. No, her mind had always been dead set on tall guys with a composed demeanour that would take her on cute dates. Mio wanted to hug their arms and be the one who's all excited to show him all of her favourite shops. A gentleman, who despite being bored of seeing girls shop for cute clothes and hairpin will humour her by purchasing a couple keychain. Yes, that was the guy she wanted. 

So what on earth was she doing here? Mio brushed a loose strand of curled hard behind her ear, lips pressed together to stop herself yelling at Shoyo. Shoyo, who had been dragging her around the strip mall for the better half of an hour, desperately trying to find the replacement kneepads. She hated dumb, muscleheads who were incapable of understanding a girl's heart. 'Stupid Hinata,' she thought as she flicked through the rack of sports jerseys. At the same time, the personification of sunshine worked his way around the shop, comparing a few brands of kneepads. 

"Hinata-san," Mio lifted her tone with a soft pouty frown on her lips. She brushed her hair back again, though this time deliberately. "Have you found what you are looking for? The movie is about to start," she tried to direct his attention elsewhere. 

Even if it was to finally take note of her outfit, or her hair, or the fact that she put mascara on. Mio wanted this date to be about them falling in love, not about Shoyo looking for his cursed kneepads. 

"Oh! The movie! Thank you for reminding me, Yamamoto-san, I nearly forgot." Shoyo looked back with a bright grin before bowing his head towards the shop assistant who helped him. "Come on, let's go," he waved his hand for Mio to follow. 

The girl wasn't sure how she felt about him being more concerned about the movie than her, but she followed along; the smile returning to her lips. It was hard for anyone to have a bad mood after seeing that smile of his. Mio remembered why she let Cupid strung her along in this game of love and chase. Shoyo was never going to know her feelings unless she was candid, which was why she made up to confess after today. 

Be it happily-sometime-after or a devastating heartbreak; Mio was ready to let this two-year-long crush go. She had realised that sometimes there was no chance of winning against a guy's hobby. 

Or his best friend. 

Mio found himself just staring at Kageyama, who for some godforsaken reason was here with them. Her eyes rolled over at Hinata, noticing his excited grin. For some reason, every rival she had on her road to love had been people or things that shouldn't have typically been an issue, to begin with. But that was Hinata, wasn't it? 

A boy who was always endlessly optimistic; who never seemed to understand the meaning to give up; who always faced his challenges head-on. 

It must be nice to have a dream and a goal to strive for... Mio never felt the urge to fight for anything in her life. Yet being next to Hinata made her want to be a person who wanted things in life. More than just boys, more than just a fulfiling love story. She wanted aspirations and dreams, too, just like him. 

The movie, which had lasted for an hour and a half was a bore, but Hinata and Kageyama couldn't seem to stop talking about it. The girl heaved a breath, trying to keep the smile on her face as she occasionally nodded at the conversation, but her mind was elsewhere. 

Two years of watching the boy had made her realise how jealous she felt whenever he looked at her with those twinkling eyes. Mio knew what it was. Passion. 

"... Yamamoto-san?" Hinata's upbeat tone appeared near her ear as she flinched, suddenly aware of how close the boy was. 

"Yes? Sorry, I spaced out for a bit," the voice was shaky. What was this sudden nervousness she felt? Sometimes, Shoyo had this look in his eyes. It was so unusually serious for a boy like him; so uncomfortably all-seeing. As if he could see her doubts and hesitance about her life. 

Besides wanting to be in love, what else did she have going for her? 

"Oh! It's okay," he chuckled before bumping shoulders with her, "Kageyama and I were just talking about how after graduating we are going to continue to play volleyball on a larger scale! What about you? What do you want to do?"

Right, that question. Mio's eyes darted away uncomfortable as she twirled a few loose strands of hair between her fingers. 

"Who knows, I am probably going to go to college, it's what my parents want." Her life had been a cycle of acting out, getting scolded, following her parents' whims and ultimately disappointing them. "It must be nice to have something you want to do..."

The words fled her mouth before she could say anything else. The girl's cheeks flushed bright red as she raised her hands in front of her face, "sorry! Just ignore what I was saying, I was just talking to myself!"

Hinata's lips pushed up at the statement before breaking into yet another beaming smile, "is it that hard? I love volleyball! So I want to play it for as long as I want to," he nudged Kageyama, "what about you?"

"That's a dumb question. I plan to beat stronger players and become the best, obviously. Besides, I am not really smart enough to get into university," the raven head said before looking over at Mio briefly, only to look away. 

"Stupid! We are talking about having something you want to do, not just volleyball in general, volleyball idiot," Hinata teased his friend with unstrained laughter before bringing his attention back to Mio. "It's not that hard, you know? Just do what you are interested in! I mean, I don't know about clothes. Still, whenever we have a school festival, you are always in the costume department, so you must love fashion! How about that?"

Fashion. Mio had briefly considered that, but her parents had been steadfastly against it. For good reasons too. She wouldn't get anywhere with it. 

"I... I don't think I am going to go far with fashion, I rather not risk-" Before she could finish the sentence, Hinata chimed in yet again. 

"Don't think that far! You said you didn't have something you like, but you do, right? Fashion! Who cares about how far you will go! Take a chance! You will never know how far you will go," he said. Yet before Mio could reply with something, Kageyama slapped Hinata's head. 

"Not everyone can jump headfirst into something they are confident in! She actually has common sense, unlike you," he scoffed.

Kageyama was absolutely right, yet for something, Hinata's earnest attitude was infectious as she covered her mouth to shield her smile. As much as she wanted to argue with the two, talk about responsibility and her parents' expectation, it seemed like conventional logic just didn't work. The pair was once again off on a tangent, bickering with each other. 

The girl realised that no matter how much she was infatuated with Hinata, with how she was now... She couldn't catch up to the boy.

Mio took in a deep breath, trying to ignore the fact she was in public as she directed all of her attention at Hinata. 

"Hinata Shoyo! I like you! I have liked you for two years now! I asked you on this date because I wanted us to go out. Still, I realised I am never going to be a match for your love and passion for volleyball, or your friendship and ties with the volleyball club, but..." She was a little flustered, noticing more and more attention on her. "Someday, I'm going to be a famous stylist! And you will be a famous athlete! If I still like you then, I will ask you out properly! That's all! I am leaving now. Just so you know, I am the one who's dumping you for now," she said before turning around.

It was a bittersweet feeling, but Mio knew until she had found a passion she held onto as firmly as Hinata held onto volleyball, they will never truly work. 

'But just you wait, Hinata... Someday, you will be the one confessing to me.' 

  
  
  



End file.
